empires_of_earth_rebornfandomcom-20200214-history
Republic of Manila
~Under Construction~ Overview The Republic of Manila is a country located in South East Asia, situated on the island of Luzon. A republic that had risen from the ashes of the devastated country which preceded it, the Republic of Manila aims to transform the devastated island into a great and prosperous island. History Will be written once I understand how the hell the world rekt itself... Politics The Republic of Manila has a democratic government in the form of a Constitutional Republic with a presidential system. The Republic is governed as a unitary state, where the central government acts as the supreme authority over all delegations. The President acts as both the head of state and head of government, as well as commander-in-chief of the Armed Forces. The President is elected via popular vote and serves a six-year term. The Congress of Manila is bicameral and comprises of the Senate, the Upper House, and the House of Representatives, the Lower House. Senators serve six-year terms and are elected at large. Representatives serve-three year terms and are elected through legislative districts. The Supreme Court of Manila vests in the judicial power of the Republic. The Supreme Court is comprised of a Chief Justice and 14 Associate Justices. Justices are appointed it via presidential nomination. Justices have no term limit but are obliged to retire when reaching the retirement age of 70. Foreign Policy The Republic of Manila currently maintains a policy of isolationism due to lack of contact with other foreign powers. Set to change due to recent developments that may open the country to the world. Military The Armed Forces of Manila (AFM) is tasked with maintaining national security for the Republic. The AFM consists of three branches, though only one is fully active, the Manila Army. The Manila Navy and Manila Air Corps make up the two branches in the Armed Forces but are either partially active or inactive at the time. The Armed Forces of Manila are a volunteer force, as military service is voluntary in the Republic. Civil Security is left in the responsibility of the Police Force of Manila, managed by the Department of the Interior and Local Government. Administrative Regions The Republic of Manila is comprised of four main administrative regions, the Capital Region, Illocos Region (Region I), Central Luzon (Region II), and Calabarzon (Region III). Geography and Resources Geography The Republic of Manila is situated on the island of Luzon, the northernmost island of the Philippine Archipelago. Flat, fertile plains are prevalent throughout much of the western and northern regions of the Republic, while the eastern regions are mountainous, which provides protection from seasonal typhoons. Large rainforests can be found throughout the island, primarily on or near the mountain ranges of the island. Volcanic activity on Luzon is relatively active, as volcanos dot much of the island. Luzon contains many natural water forms, such as bays, gulfs, rivers, and straits. Natural harbors on the island act as excellent ports, such as the Bay of Manila, where the capital is situated. Resources The fertile plains of the northern and western regions allow for a strong and successful agriculture industry which feeds the Republic with great surpluses, with much of the regions containing farms growing rice, corn, coconut, sugarcane, and mango. Rice terraces can be found along the mountainsides of many mountain ranges in Luzon. The large tracts of rainforests on Luzon provide an abundance of timber. Marine resources are quite abundant, with fishing also providing great amounts of food for the Republic and adding to the food surpluses. Corals and pearls are also abundant but are usually a byproduct of the fishing industry. Echghjg adadadadadadad a aonomy theres a backstory to why this title is like this I swear Demographics Health Education The Republic of Manila has a literacy rate of 54%, with 74.6% for males and 33.4% for females. A government study found that the functional literacy rate of the Republic of Manila stands at 42%, with 64.5% for males and 23.5% for females. Spending on the education originally accounted for 8.5% of the national budget, but recent reforms has increased spending on education now accounts for 14.6% of the national budget. The Department of Education lists the following schools registered in the Republic of Manila: Primary Schools : 524 Primary Schools (352 Public, 172 Private) Secondary Schools : 329 Secondary Schools (237 Public, 92 Private) Institutions of Higher Education : 125 Institutions (52 Public, 73 Private) The mandated school year in the Republic begins in June and ends in March. Universities and colleges follow this schedule with a semester schedule from June to October and November to March. Compulsory education is mandated by the government, with a mandatory 8-year primary and 4-year secondary education for all citizens. Culture